Maxwell (Scribblenauts)
Maxwell is the protagonist of Scribblenauts. Maxwell was born into a family of forty three children, with forty brothers and one sister. One day, he was given a magical notebook from his parents, Edgar and Julie. When his sister was cursed to slowly turn to stone after Maxwell played a prank on an old man, he learned his lesson about being spoiled and travelled the world in order to save his sister. With the notebook, Maxwell can create virtually anything he wants. Whether it be single atoms to whole universes. As long as it has a definition, Maxwell can create it. He can even modify objects to give them certain qualities with adjectives (such as a Winged Dotted Bathtub or a Giant Green Cow.) In Project Multiverse, Maxwell can use many objects in his moveset. Movelist Pistol: Maxwell spawns a pistol and fires it. Kursarigama: Maxwell spawns a kursarigama and slashes at the opponent. Anvil: Maxwell spawns an anvil in his hands and drops it in front of him. Apatosaurus: Maxwell spawns an Apatosaurus, which uses it's long neck as a wrecking ball. Frying Pan: Maxwell spawns a frying pan and swings it at the opponent. Couch: Maxwell spawns a couch in mid-air which falls down. Holding down the button can change where the couch falls. The couch itself can either fall directly in front of Maxwell or all the way to the other side of the stage. Punk: Maxwell spawns a Biker on a motorcycle, which rams into the opponent. Excalibur: Maxwell spawns the sword Excalibur and slashes the opponent. Rhinocerous: Similar to Punk, the Rhinocerous rams into the opponent, but does more damage. Arachnophobia: Maxwell temporarily gives the opponent the "Arachnophobic" adjective and spawns multiple spiders. Potato Cannon: Maxwell spawns a Potato Cannon and launches a potato. Exploding Barrel Gun: Maxwell spawns the Exploding Barrel Gun and launches a barrel, dealing massive damage. Final Attack (Because there were two ideas I couldn't decide on, Maxwell can either have one or the other, not both.) (Choice 1) Twisted Mind: Maxwell spawns flaming tornadoes, zombies, nukes, thunderstorms, and the Horsemen of the Apocalypse on the stage. Lilly (Maxwell's sister) then comes and teleports Maxwell out of the stage with her globe. After a few moments of pure hell, the objects disappear, and Maxwell returns to the stage. (Choice 2) Post 217: Maxwell creates a time machine, enters it, and disappears for a moment as zombies and zombie cyborgs appear on the stage and damage the opponent. Maxwell then comes back from the time machine, riding a tyrannosaurus rex, which he uses to ram into the opponent. Winning Quotes Generic: "Do you have a problem? I can help you out if you need it!" (writes a Winged Dotted Bathtub and flies away) (spawns a band, which can either play the theme that plays when Maxwell gets a starite, or a real random song, such as The Charleston .) (Maxwell does his victory dance he does when he obtains a starite.) "That was almost too easy!" "You kept me on my toes!" Versus Ben: "I remade the universe once, too." Versus Deadpool: "You kinda remind me of Deathstroke..." Versus Engineer: "I can create a million different guns that are better than yours." Versus Madotsuki: "Huh. And people say ''I ''have a twisted mind." Versus Quote: "One less object I'll make sure not to write down." (Referencing the Demon Crown.) Versus Red: (Maxwell spawns a Tentaquill) "Have you ever seen anything like this?" Versus Reimu: "I'll need to visit your world sometime, maybe I can help with the incidents that happen there." Versus The Batter: (Maxwell spawns a giant whale to taunt the Batter) Vesus The Kid: "I can make that cape allow you to fly forever, if you want."